Friendly Misunderstanding
by LTTHE4TH
Summary: The first thing Kiko thought wasn't, 'Kirsi's gay' or even 'OH MY GOD IM GETTING KISSED BY ANOTHER GIRL' it was, 'This is straight out of some cheesy romance novel.'


**Ok lately I've been obsessed with Kiko and I don't know why.**

**Darker than BLACK doesnt have alot of pointless one-shots so i'd like to contribute to those types of fics.**

**Anyways, this is just a one-shot, I had on my mind that I thought would be fun to write. Yin's OOC but who cares it's all in the name of fun, right?**

**Hopefully it will give me a kick me in the pants and get me to write for my other stories.**

* * *

><p>The rain outside showed no signs of slowing up. It had been raining intensely all week and from what the weather channel saying people can expect a few more days of the same. In addition to the rain the wind was giving was giving off a winter chill. That combination plus the fact that it was flu season had many people sick, Gai Kurasawa being one of them.<p>

"God I hate being sick, "Gai said to himself. He took a final drag of his cigarette and put it out in the already full ashtray.

"I don't care what you say smoking cigarettes will not open up your sinuses," Kiko, who was sitting across from Gai, said in an annoyed tone.

She wasn't so much annoyed at Gai, but at the fact that she was still at work knowing today was going to be like every other day this week, boring with no clients showing up.

"Come on Gai, close early today," Kiko said in the whiniest voice she could muster." We won't get a client all day and even if we did what could you really do in your condition."

She came up with a plan to annoy him into sending her home early but gave up because every time she would start to annoy him he would fall into a cold induced sleep. Now she was going to whine until she got what she wanted. She thought about just leaving but didn't fearing Gai would live up to his promise that if she left early again he'd ban anything anime related from the office.

Gai, not in the mood or good enough health to deal with Kiko's whining gave up. "Your right. I'm too sick to work today." Guy ended his sentence with a sneeze that almost knocked his hat off his head.

"Thank God!" Kiko exclaimed "I'm so happy right now I could hug you. But I'm not, because you know, you're sort of a pervert." Kiko grabbed her umbrella and made her way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going A-cup?" Gai asked smiled. "I said I'm too sick to work. You on the other hand aren't, so you'll be staying here and finishing paper work."

"What! That's not fair," Kiko wanted to hit Gai over the head with her umbrella so badly. 'Remember he's sick,' She said mentally to calm her anger.

"Shoulda thought of that before you decided to be a smart ass" Gai got up and sickly swayed his way to door where he put on his jacket and grabbed his umbrella. "Make sure you lock up before you go." And with that he was gone

Kiko looked at the clock and nearly screamed when she saw it was 3 hours until closing. 'He's crazy if he thinks I'm staying here for another 3 hours,' Kiko said grabbing her pink coat.

She looked outside and saw it was still pouring and was glad she didn't wear her usual anime style clothing. She wore a pink sweater with the characters from Rose Morris on the front, a pair of white jeans and a pair of pink rain boots.

Grabbing her umbrella and exiting her place of work, Kiko locked the door and headed home. 'I wonder what Kirsi is doing right now. I should stop by her stand and see her before I go home.' Kiko turned around and started walking towards where her friend worked.

Kiko hadn't seen her Kirsi since the rain started and she had to admit; she missed her. She had meant to visit her but the long boring days of work had really tired her out.

She misses the way Kirsi listened to everything she said. Kiko knows that she had a tendency to ramble on and on about Morris and anything else anime related, and when she talked to Kirsi she always felt that Kirsi was interesting in what she was saying.

Lately Kiko had been thinking of Kirsi a lot. Her silver hair that was soft as silk, her pale skin that resembled that of a porcelain doll, and her purple almost pink eyes which were her favorite physical trait of Kirsi's.

Kiko thinking about Kirsi's physical appearance wasn't anything new. She often thought of how Kirsi looked because of how much her traits seem so anime-ish. She even sometimes thought of writing a fan fiction with the main character based off of Kirsi.

It was the constant thoughts about Kirsi's lips that had her worried. Kiko knows she doesn't have feelings for Kirsi or for any other girl for that matter, she liked Li. She just couldn't understand why the kiss wouldn't leave her mind.

_FLASHBACK TO A WEEK AGO_

"_Oh my god, I would love to have this type of relationship!" Kiko gushed holding the latest issue of Rose Morris to her chest. "Wouldn't you Kirsi?"_

_Kirsi simply nodded and gave a one word answer, "Yes." _

_Kiko turned and looked at Kirsi, who was sitting opposite of her, and saw her staring out the kiosk they were inside of. Kiko turned to see if Kirsi was staring at someone but saw no one was there. When she turned back around she noticed that Kirsi was a sitting so close their knees were touching._

"_Uh Kirsi, why are you so close?" Kiko asked confused. She didn't get a verbal response but got her answer when Kirsi put her lips on hers. _

_The first thing Kiko thought wasn't, 'Kirsi's gay?' or even 'OH MY GOD IM GETTING KISSED BY ANOTHER GIRL!' it was, 'This is straight out of some cheesy romance novel.' Not that she wasn't shocked. She knew her friend being gay and making a move on her wouldn't scare her into running for the hills, but she was a little surprised by her reaction or lack there of_

_Kiko she sat there while her silver haired friend awkwardly moving her lips against hers not knowing why she hadn't pulled away yet. It wasn't like she thought the kiss was enjoyable. the kiss actually seemed too bad. 'It's as if she's purposely kissing me terribly.'_

_When Kirsi pulled away she had the same emotionless look she always had on her face. "Bestiality is illegal so we can't get an elephant involved."_

"_Hahahaha!" Kiko immediately exploded with laughter at what Kirsi said and how she said it with such a straight face. "It's okay. There's no need for any elephants," Kiko said hugging Yin._

_Kiko took what Kirsi did as a joke and never put any more thought into than, 'that's a weird choice for her first joke.'_

_END FLASHBACK_

Since that day last week Kiko couldn't get that incident out of her head and it was driving her crazy thinking to figure out why.

'Okay she kissed me who wouldn't think about being kisses by your friend, OF THE SAME SEX! But why do I think about how soft her lips are or how cute her face look all scrunched up while kissing me. Ugh this is so frustrating!' Kiko stopped her thinking once she reached Kirsi's booth.

When she looked at Kirsi she saw she was wearing a black sweater with purple horizontal stripes instead of her usual dress. 'She looks cute in that sweater,' Kiko thought.

"Hi" Yin spoke first.

"Hey." Kiko could feel that it was going to be an awkward silence so she tried to act normal. "Let's get out of the rain and go over to my place."

"Okay."

_AT KIKO'S_

Kiko was sitting at her computer desk while Kirsi sat on Kiko's bed. The walk to Kiko's apartment was made in relative silence which Kiko didn't like. She felt that it gave the impression that something was wrong or that she wasn't comfortable around Kirsi, which wasn't true. After all, the kiss was only a joke.

Kiko got up from seat and jumped on the bed next to Kirsi.

"So I was on eBay a few days ago and you won't believe wha-" Kiko stopped mid-sentence when she felt Kirsi's hand cover her own. She looked up and saw that Kirsi was looking back at her. Kiko moved her hand from under Kirsi's but Kirsi just put her hand back on Kiko's and held tighter.

Using her free hand Kiko pulled their hands apart. "Come on lets read some fan fiction. There's this really good story I started reading," Kiko said trying to act like the hand holding thing didn't bother her. As much as she liked Kirsi she didn't want to be in a relationship with her.

Kiko went over to her computer and checked her favorite fan fiction site to see if the fan fiction she was obsessed with at the moment got updated.

"Dammit there's no knew chapters. It's been over a week and still no update." Kiko said angrily

Kiko tensed when she felt a pair of arms slide over her shoulders and wrap around her neck.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better Kiko?"

"D-don't worry about it, I'm fine. I'm just overreacting," Kiko answered nervously. She shook Kirsi's arms from around her neck and went to her closet.

"Tada!" Kiko announced holding out two cosplay outfits. "The exact replicas from the hour long Morris special. You know the one with the two purple elephants," Kiko said the last part suggestively.

"Let's hurry up and get undressed so we can try them on," Kirsi said grabbing the bottom of Kiko's sweater.

Kiko didn't know how to take what her friend just said. If anyone besides Kirsi would have said that it would have been some sexual innuendo behind it but the way Kirsi says everything so monotone and emotionless she couldn't tell if she was flirting or not.

"H-how about we just watch some anime for now? We can try these on later." Kiko said while keeping Kirsi's hand from advancing upward

Kirsi moved her hands to Kiko's hips. "Let's do something more interesting." And again she said it with not one bit of emotion, which Kiko really didn't need to see to know what her friend meant.

'What is going on with Kirsi? Where is she even getting this stuff from? I've never even hear here comment on how hot the guys from Rose Morris are. Well maybe that's because she isn't into guys.'

"Kirsi what are you doing?"

She didn't get an answer. Instead Kirsi moved closer pressing their midsections together.

"Kirsi I-" She was cut off for the second time in a little over a week by Kirsi's lips.

Kiko immediately started to return the kiss. She didn't want to go through what she went through the past week; wondering what it would have been like to kiss Kirsi. The kiss was less awkward than the first but just as bad. The kiss lasted about 7 seconds and Kirsi was the one to end it.

Kiko wanted answers and she was going to get them. Grabbing Kirsi's hands she asked, "Kirsi why'd you kiss me?" Kiko knew that by just asking that question she would get a straight and truthful answer from her friend.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"What? Why would you think I wanted to kiss you?"

"You said that you wanted to be in a relationship like the ones on Morris." Her lavender eyes looking to one of the many Rose Morris poster on Kiko's wall before looking back at Kiko's.

Kiko looked at Kirsi confused. "Huh? I never-"

Then it hit her. Kirsi didn't like Kiko, or girls for that matter. She just misunderstood what Kiko meant when she said she wanted that type of relationship.

"Hahahaha," Kiko exploded with laughter when she realized how crazy this situation was. "Kirsi, when I said I wanted a relationship like the ones on Rose Morris I meant a relationship full of love and romance. And most importantly with a GUY."

"I'm sorry" Kirsi apologized.

"Don't be," Kiko said shaking her head. "You were just a confused friend in an awkward position. And I guess you just did what you thought would make me happy. Thank you," Kiko finished by pulling Kirsi into a hug; which she softly returned.

"O.k. since that's cleared up let's try on these Costumes."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
